Aubeanic Reign: The Alternative Timeline
The Alternative Timeline is a blog series written by Eilonwyn, it explores an alternative path where Julie witnesses Set Oakvale's accidental death at the hands of Maria Harin. The Break of Dawn Julie screamed out in anguish. She darted forwards and stumbled to her knees, hunched over the fallen body of the man in front of her. "J-just hold on Set!" Julie pleaded, looking into the pain filled eyes of her fiancee. Desperately, she tried healing the gaping wound in his stomach. "J-joo..." Set stammered, groaning whenever he felt the spell run through him. The wound wasn't closing for some reason... Julies hands began to tremble as the spell began to sap away at her own energy. "C-c'mon! Please don't do this again Set. If not for me, then for our k-kid." "S-sorry..." Set groaned turning his head to look at his fiancee with a watery gaze in his eye. "L-love y-you..." "N-no!" Julie spluttered. She took hold of his hand and brought it to her lips. "P-please. D-don't..." She swallowed the lump in her throat and squeezed his hand. But it was too late. He didn't squeeze back. Julie exhaled deeply and leaned forwards, placing her head on his chest. She grimanced and moaned quietly for she felt the wisps of her soul return to her. "Don't worry." Julie whispered, kneeling up and grabbing the handle of Sets sword. She as eerily calm. "I'll avenge you..." The blade hung loosely in her hand. She still knelt by Sets side, examining the wound on his gut. Although, there was no need for her to. She saw the entire thing. "Why did you have to do it?" Julie asked, her voice as scarily calm as her demeanour. She turned her head to the side, looking at Sets murderer through one of her eyes. A Clash of Snake and Fox "I-i didn't know it was him! I swear! Julie you have to believe me! I never knew..." Julie slowly stood up, her back to Sets assailant. "You never knew?" Julie whispered. The murderer gulped and looked around her. "Didn't you recognise his voice? His eye? Hell, his fucking eyepatch!?" "N-no! Please, Julie forgive me!" "Hah!" Julie snorted, turning her head back to Sets body. "Forgive you? Sure thing. I'll forgive you and just forget that you were the one who murdered my fucking husband!" The Dunmers voice rose to a scream as she finished, the sword of Pestilience trembling violently in her hand. "Julie..." The murderer whispered, stepping forwards and tenatively extending her hand towards the enraged Dark Elf. "Don't even." Julie spat. She looked up to the skies and sighed wearily. "Why? After everything that happened, Why are you 'the one still alive Rie?" "I wish I wasn't!" Maria sobbed. She looked at the ground and clenched her fists. The tears flew heavily from the Bretons eyes. "I...I...I should have let him kill me back then!" "Tch..." Julie muttered, still looking skywards. She was blinking rapidly and using all her willpower not ot breakdown into tears as well. "I guess it is a good job I intend to correct that mistake..." Julie said darkly. "You gonna put up a fight? Or will you at least make it easy for me?" "I.." Maria whispered, falling silent now that she felt her mind beginning to race. ''I want to let Julie have her way. I want to pay for this. But...I...I am a Queen! I have an entire City of people to look after. The Breton let out a small but audible sigh and dried her eyes. "I have my reasons to live Julie! I need to protect my subjects! I'm sorry Set is dead, but in all honesty? You gotta grow the fuck up and move on like he would want you to do!" Maria yelled, moving her hand to Dawnbreakers hilt as she began to launch into her tirade. "You are just acting like this cause you are running from the fact that you caused all this! If you weren't so overdramatic, Set would still be alive! Heck, maybe even Telemachus would be dead by now! But no! You didn't learn from the cave did you? You just...you just got so paranoid and were so scared of showing any weakness that you played right into Aratius' hands! 'Aratius '''for gods sake! It's your fault! Everything that's happened to us three, is because you are and unstable child!" Maria stood there seething. She drew the Dawnbreaker at last and pointed it at her best friend. Julie took her turn to sigh. She glowered at the ground and twirled her sword. The black tar like substance flew off the blade in several directions, blackening the ground wherever it landed. Pure anger was radiating from the Dunmer in waves. Her breathing slowed down as if she was trying to vslm herself. Still with her back facing Maria, Julie pointed her sword behind her, taking dead aim at Marias chest. "I am going to live on you fucking bitch." She growled, the sword trembling wildly again. Julie took another glance at the body of her husband, finally looking like he was at peace. Her sword steadied again and Julie spoke more clearly this time. "In fact, Rie. I have three reasons to live right now. Firstly, I have to sort out my shit with Hircine. Secondly, I have to now raise my child on my own. It will never know its father or how amazing he was...And finally, Ria. I have to kill the reason why mine and Sets child will grow up without a Dad. That good enough reasons for you!?" Julie snapped. She exhaled through her nose and gave Sets body an emptysmile before finally spinning round and sprinting towards Maria... A Battle of Woe Striking. Slashing. Shouting. That is what a lone Fallen Archer heard as he shuffled his way through the forests surrounding Falkreath. He looked to the ground, and felt something stir in his gut. Was it Pity? Contempt? Fear? The Fallen continued to look upon the body of his leader in confusion, paying no heed to the pounding and the snarling that was steadily approaching. Again, the Fallen felt something in his stomach. He looked down to see a golden glowing sword and a Daedric Katana, dripping in a tar like substance had ran right through him. The Fallen looked behind him, growling and flailing his arms to satiate his never ending hunger on the two women afore him. "Leave him alone!" The woman with pointy ears shouted, yet she never moved her mouth like the others. "Yeah!" The other agreed. "You have done enough to him!" The Fallen growled louder, stumbling as the two women withdrew their blades. He got one last look before feeling incredibly hot. There was a bright light and everything went black... Julie and Maria both leapt backwards, avoiding the explosion caused by the Dawnbreaker striking what technically was an undead. Julie wasted no time in reaffirming her stance and running up to Maria with a powerful horizontal slash that she threw all her weight into. Maria swung downwards determinedly and the two blades clashed for the hundredth time that day. The two best friends had been fighting for several hours and were exhausted at this point. It was clear they were evenly matched. "Grgh fuck!" Julie swore, breaking off and falling back. "Can't you just fucking die!? You've been so good at it be-fucking-fore!" Maria shook her head, her gaze pleading. "Stop this Julie! He wouldn't want us to do this..." "Shut up Maria! He isn't...he isn't here you know!?" Julie seethed before shaking her head and pointing the blade at Maria again. "At least, if you die, you'll get to see him again! '''I '''have to stay here! I have to live until Hircine gives me pardon!" "Julie..." Maria whispered, her eyes full of pain and sorrow for her friend. "Eilo...We can live together, work it out, together!" "What is their to work out!?" Jule screeched, throwing her free arm out to the side. "You. Killed. My. Husband! You killed the..." "I didn't mean it, Julie..." Maria repeated, basically begging at this point. "I didn't..." "Yeah, you didn't know, I fucking get it Rie..." Julie sighed, heavily and placed her hand on her stomach. "But you have killed the father of my child...You gotta pay for that, Rie..." "P-p-p..." Maria stammered, clamming up and falling to her knees. ''I've widowed a pregnant woman... Maybe she does deserve to kill me. I'd get to see them both, Set and Jack, if I died... I'm a horrible person... "Alright...Julie..." Maria whispered, raising her head to look at the rage induced Dunmer. "If it makes you even somewhat happier..." "Maria Harin..." Julie panted, stepping forwards and raising the sword of pestillence above her head so that the searing poison hit the both of them. "Julie Oakvale..." Maria acknowledged as she bowed her head again. "You killed my husband. You caused us all so much strife. You introduced us to Aratius and Jack and they almost tore Set and I apart, until, in the end, '''you did. You have destroyed everything that made my life worth living. I hope you realise that." Maria nodded, tears spilling out her eyes. "I'm sorry, Julie..." "I know you are, Rie..." Julie muttered, looking regretful for just a second. "But apologies do not make up for what you did." Maria blinked and nodded before closing her eyes for the final time. "I love you both, Rie..." ''Sets words echoed through Marias mind, and they comforted her. The Breton no longer held back and she openly cried. Thick, hot tearsslid down her cheeks and dripped onto the ground off her chin. Maria exhaled softly, sensing Julie raising her arm. Somehow, she got the feeling the Dunmer was crying just as much as she was. Maria braced herself. She felt one sharp stab of pain erupt into her skull before the night took her for the last time, five words echoing in her head. ''I love you too, Set... Julie panted heavily as she tore her sword out from the ground, taking some of Marias brain with it. She looked up to the clouds in the sky and let out a wail, tears streaming down her face. I am alone...''Julie thought, bending down to pickup Dawnbreaker and attach it to her belt. Next, she picked up Marias corpse. ''Abandoned. She walked over to Sets body and picked that up too before turning southwards and walking off into the woods. If you'd only held on til Agatha got here, we'd be safe. We'd be free! We'd be together. We'd all be happy... But no, you just couldn't do that for me, could you? You j-just had to die and leave me to raise our kid on my own. '' ''Set... Julie walked for several hours, until she finally came across familiar sights. The Dunmer readjusted her direction and walked for another hour or so until she passed the sign of an Inn. The Werewolf corpse being defiled and celebrated over, swung in the late night breeze. Crovenhoft. We always end up here. May as well bury you both here as well... Even though the Dunmer was exhausted and barely able to move, she placed the two bodies outside afainst the wall. The two of them fell into each other, Sets head resting on Marias. Julie appeared in front of them a few minutes later, shovel in hand. She stopped to stare at them for a few minutes, the horror of realisaion crossing her face as she fell to her knees in the mud, sobbing heavily. "You guys..." Julie whispered to herself. "You are together at last! S-see, I always told you, you'd be the best together..." Julie sniffed and wiped her eyes before she rose to her feet and walked a few meters from the inn, keeping the pair of them in view. "Just a few more hours, and you can rest peacefully without me getting in the way guys..." Julie blinked the tears away and struck the shovel into the dirt. For the next day and night, the Dunmer dug and dug, not stopping despite her arms losing all feeling in them half a day ago. She clambered out of the double grave, covered in dirt and finally headed back to the two most important people in her life. "Come on, you two..." Julie whispered, heaving them both onto her shoulders. "Time for bed..." Somberly, Julie carried Maria and Set to their double grave and gently lowered Maria in first. "Sorry Rie. You d-didn't deserve this...A-any of it..." Julie soothed, before picking Set up in her arms and lying his body beside Marias. Julie straddled the corpse of her lover and sat on his stomach gently. She looked into his closed eye, her lips trembling wildly before she lunged forwards and embraced him, finally breaking down. "S-set. My Set...M-my little wood elf..." Julie bawled, sniffing and howling. She sat there, latched onto Sets body for several minutes before she finally got over herself and kissed his forehead before fixing the two of them. Set and Maria, you look so good holding hands with one another... Julie mused, emitting a sad, pained sigh. She grabbed her shovel again and filled in the grave over the next night, taking time out to find a few twigs to mark their resting place with. I love you both so much. '' ''Don't wait up for me, yeah? I'll join you as soon as I can... If you both forgive me... But first, I got a score to settle. Mayhaps, the death of Tele will satisfy Hircine... With that, Julie fixed her gaze on White-Gold Tower, and marched off to the Imperial City alone, her two swords dragging through the dirt and the cries of crows ringing in her ears... Ascension Two lines twisted and turned in the dirt, leading from the Crovenhoft Inn. One line was normal, just a simple groove in the dirt, whereas the other had blackened and corrupted the land around it. A curious crow sqwaked and flew just above the trail, following it relentlessly. The crow flew all day, before reaching trails end. Sat, defeated at the foot of a tree, and staring exhaustedly at the gates of the Imperial City was a Dunmer, wielding two very different weapons. One held a golden light and glowed with warmth and love, and the other was a long black katana constantly oozing a thick tar like substance. The crow sqwaked again and the Dunmer glanced up at it, narrowing her eyes. "F-fuck off!" She muttered, without moving her mouth. The crow just tilted its head and blinked at the Dunmer. "N-not even one of hers, and they still won't leave me be..." The Dunmer sighed and hugged her knees, ignoring the crow and resetting her gaze on the gates to the Talos Plaza District. Julie sighed heavily. In the past two days she'd got her love back, then lost him to Namira, and she'd killed her best friend. The two most important people in her life were gone, to never come back. They had their chances, and they were ruined b-by me... I'm alone, and I have nobody to blame but myself. However, I don't have long left until I can be b-back with all of you. Hircine, I hope hunting down T-tele will be enough to a-appease you. Julie nodded to herself and dragged herself up to her feet before gripping her two swords as tightly as she could. "I-it's going to be a tough f-fight, S-set." She whispered, glancing to the Sword of Pestilence, blackening the grass where she stood. "Maria..." She looked at Dawnbreaker, the warm glow filling her with confidence. "I'll be with you both s-soon." On those words, the crow cawed and Julie set off, her feet leaving the warmth of the grass and soon found the cold hard stone of the bridge leading into the Capital. She reached the gates quickly and turned to look back over the countryside. "For all of you, I...I can't let you risk yourselves dying, when you all have so much to live for. Jaryl, you especially. Forgive me, one day. I...I barely have anything to live for..." Julie sighed and closed her eyes, turning to blindly push open the gates. Whereas, you do. The gates swung shut behind her and Julies eyes widened, for the Imperial city was deserted. No...not deserted. Devoid of life. Corpses lay strewn about the streets of the city. Men, women, children. Nothing was discriminated against in the Imperial City, and Telemachus' wrath. Suddenly, a loud crackling disrupted Julies ears and she winced as the voice of the biggest prick in the world. "You've come to take the last hope for all, from me! But you will fall, as they did." Came the old, rickety, smug voice of Telemachus Dion. Head of the Merchantry and now, the Empire, through pure greed, drive and manipulation. Over the past six months of their journey, Telemachus had relentlessy hounded, tortured and tormented Julie, Set, Maria, Jaryl, Isis, Cyrus, Aerin, Karia, Xervish and Agatha. He slowly wore them all down, until the only one with any fight left was Julie herself. "The last hope for all?" Julie scoffed, looking up to the tower. "Please! I am here to free them from the despair you have put them through!" "Don't you understand!?" Telemachus called out, using some sort of spell to make the top of the White-Gold tower glow blue. "He's using you!" "Using me? The fuck is using me!?" Julie snapped, walking further into the city unhindered. "I came here of my own will! My own choices! I led myself here!" "The Agent, Eilonwyn! He knows this world is doomed! And I've acted to stop him, and he has used you to come kill me! Well I won't allow it!" Julies eyes widened and she frantically looked around, readying herself and her blades as the city was bathed in the eerie pale blue light. The corpses began to reanimate, getting up and groaning as they slowly shambled towards her. "Kill her!" Telemachus' voice screeched. Julie growled, swing her swords out at the reanimated bodies and slowly pushed forwards, avoiding Dawnbreakers exlosions. "You! Are the only one who has doomed the world!" She bellowed, cutting off an undeads head with the Pestilence Blade, sending the acid like tar spraying onto several others in the crowd. "The people you've killed! The lives you've ruined! There is no Agent of Salvation! Only an old, crazy manchild hellbent on destruction!" "I can bring them back!" Telemachus ranted. "The agent acts for his masters! He killed my wife! My father! My son! The only thing I got back were his eyes!" Julie rolled her own and pushed through to Green Emperor Way. She had a feeling she knew where the mad prick was hiding. "And what about the wives, the fathers, the sons and the daughters you've killed on this mad quest for a non existant paradise!? You can't bring them back! Not without their souls!" "I can and I will!" Telemachus insisted. "I shall be god! There will be nothing I can't do!" "You will not become a god Telemachus!" Julie growled. "The people who have died are at peace. Even if you do bring them back, they won't be the same!" She sighed heavily, shaking her head before moving further in. "It sucks when the people you love most, die. I get that. Truly. But this is no way to solve things! You just have to...to move on!" I should take my own bloody advice...''Julie thought, sighing. "And let the world burn because of the agent!? He'll cause a war! A war to end all wars, Eilonwyn! Only this time, there won't be a paradise waiting!" "Then if there is an agent, I'll just have to kill him too!" Julie snarled before swinging her swords around and carving a zombie in twain. "Would Jessamine approve of this!?" "No, but I have a duty! I don't have the leisure of being the good guy! I have nothing but this one project! And you won't get in the way! I won't let you!" Julie looked up to the tower and took a step back, as well as a deep breath. She charged forward and rammed the door into the tower with all her might, breaking through and almost landing on Dawnbreaker. She closed the door and was soon engulfed in a terribly thick darkness that Dawnbreakers light barely pieced. "That's a shame." Julie grunted, rolling her shoulders and placing her foot on the first of many, many steps. "Getting in the way is what I do best..." Victory Julie wheezed as she stumbled into a side room halfway up the tower. She collapesd on the floor, heaving for breath. "Fucking...this is a great plan." She muttered. "Wear yourself out by charging up this bloody stupid tower!" Julie grumbled and sat up on her knees, using Dawnbreaker as a source of light. Oddly, Telemachus had shut up as she climbed. ''Lucky us, huh? However, almost as if he was reading her thoughts, the crackling soon interrupted again. Damnit, just leave me alone and die with some decency! "I've never known such a big coward. Come out and face me!" Julie demanded, spinning around the room to scope it out through the darkness. "No, you're just in the wrong place..." Telemachus' voice chuckled as an ungodly rustling echoed throughout the room, the culprits hidden by the darkness. "The hunters want to play..." Julie held her ground, looking around the room, using Dawnbreaker as best she could. Even then, she was only able to make out vague figures. "Hunters?" Julie queried. "More people you've killed I bet." "No. Something that I have created." He said grimly. The sounds only grew louder, seeming like they came from every inch of the room. "They like to play with their prey before snapping their necks..." "So they know what I'm going to do to you as well?" Julie growled fiercely as she entered a more defensive stance. "Like the old times, remember?" "I remember...but that was more for business, to get you, Set and Maria into that love triangle." "What?" Julie snapped. "How was torturing me, getting us to love eachother!? You didn't dictate our feelings!" "It's human, or in this case, elven, nature. You two develoed feelings, I separated you and Set needed something to fuck, so he chose Maria. Then, when I showed off the tortured you, he felt bad and wandered back, forming the love triangle and ensuring at least one of you died before this moment. It's funny how simple planning can go a long way..." "Fuck you!" Julie roared. "He loved us both. And nothing 'would have stopped that from happening! That...that makes it '''your '''fault they're both dead! I'm all alone because you were the one behind killing them!" She blinked rapidly and sniffed, thankful the dark room was hiding her tears. "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you! I'm gonna ram my fucking swords so far up your fucking arse, you're gonna wish you hadn't fucked with me!" "Hah. Right." Telemachus scoffed. "And, to Ice the Cake, as they say. I'm not even in the city..." Julies eyes widened and she backed off towards the door, holding her blades across herself. "You fucking coward! I swear, I will hunt you down! I ain't dying til you do!" "Really, don't worry yourself Eilonwyn. I'll ensure your death before that happens." It was at that moment, Julie felt something wrap around her neck and pull her into the air. She cried out and flailed, smashing her swords into the Hunters scaly tail, but to no avail. The Dark Elf found herself growing weaker and weaker, and she soon gave up hope. Her world shimmered and darkened so much. Not even Dawnbreakers light could pierce the darkness of Death... Paradise "It's really her?" "Yeah! What's she doing here?" Julie groaned in the darkness. She was still unconcious, but sounds were coming back to her. Voices that didn't belong to Telemachus. ''How did I get out? What...happened? "What should we do with her?" "the fuck do you mean? We keep her here!" "Won't she cause...you know...issues?" "Maybe, but it don't mean we can just toss 'er out onto the streets." Where...am I? Again, Julie groaned, louder this time. Her two allies? Captors? Whatever they were, they noticed. "F-fuck she's wakin up! She might get angry." "Oh, don't worry silly. We can't die, remember? He's stopped that." "Still. J-just be careful alrigh?" These voices. Sound so... Familiar. Julies eyes flickered, letting the first blasts of light in Gods knows how long enter her retina. She moaned and winced, blinking back the brightness and sitting up to look around. She appeared to be at THAT Inn, lying in the grass. The day was just beginning since the air still had a pre dawn chill to it. Here? How? Did I...die? The Dunmer blinked several more times, looking round to the source of the voices. Her words caught in her throat as she looked at the pair. A Breton woman with firey red hair was draped over the shoulders of a Bosmer with a terribly scarred face. I definitely died... "S-set?" Julie croaked, holding her hand to her throat in surprise as she had actually spoke the words. Her necklace had vanished after all. "Ma-maria?" The couple glanced at each other and nodded before looking back to Julie. "H-hey, Eilo..." Set whispered. "Welcome back." "What do you mean, back?" "Well, you were asleep for weeks!" Maria grinned, freeing herself of Set and wandering over to the Dark Elf, who looked very confused. "I...Asleep? B-but you...you both..." "Have been waiting for you to awaken, Julie." Maria nodded. She extended a hand and pulled the Elf to her feet. "Tib will be worried sick!" Shit what? Tib? But he isn't here... "Tib? He...he left." "To look for a way to wake you up, yes. We'll have to let him know you're back with us!" Julie shook her head and took a step back. "What is....This is wrong..." "Julie..." Set said sympathetically. "Fuck..you must be so confused and shit..." "Set I..." Julie said in disbelief. She stepped forward and touched his chest before sliding her hand up to his shoulder and collapsing into a crying heap. "I...I thought you were...g-gone forev-forever!" She bawled. "How? How are you both alive!?" Again, Breton and Bosmer glanced to each other, concern in their eyes. "Julie. We never died. You're the one who has been incapacitated for weeks." "M-my...S-set! Our b-baby it'll...It won't grow up without you!" Julie sobbed, placing his hand on her stomach. "We c-can be a family like we always wanted!" To Julies surprise, Set pulled back, looking quite shocked. "Erm...R-rie I think she got hit too hard on the head or something." Maria nodded in agreement. "Eilo...you two had a thing but it ended years ago. He...picked me remember?" Julie stiffened. Her tears vanished and a hard glint appeared in her eyes. "What? Rie, you're wrong. He picked me. I don't think I would get something like that confused!" "I think that you have." Maria whispered harshly. "Let's not drag things u-" "Shh!" Julie hissed, lowering herself. There was a rustling and a hissing nearby the trio. "Do you hear that?" "I ain't hearing anything." Set grunted. "Nor am I." Maria confirmed, looking around in confusion. "I..." Julie mumbled, clutching at her skull. "I hear clicking and rustling. N-nearby..." "Maybe we...should let you rest some more?" Set asked, his concern evident. Maria agreed and soon Julie found herself taken inside the Inn and placed on a fancy and comfortable double bed. "I still hear it..." "Shh...just rest." Maria soothed, lulling Julie into another slumber. Set sighed and hung his head, only speaking once Julie was in a deep sleep. "This ain't right, Rie. He said she'd not remember anything, and that we could all be happy..." "He must have been wrong. We'll have to tell him." "Rie...we can't. He'll have her imprisoned! B-brought back to that chair...It ain''t right for us to do that!"'' "Set." Maria said sternly. "She isn't about to ruin our one chance at freedom, got that?" "Y-yeah Rie..." Set sighed. "I don't want to die again..." Desperation Julie slept for another two days before she finally awoke to a growling stomach. She looked around the room and spotted Set sat next to her bed. The Bosmer looked exhausted, a shadow of his former self. Still, Julies eyes lit up when she looked at him. "Hey Set..." Julie whispered, extending her hand out to him. Set looked up a few seconds later, as if he had to drag himself back from his thoughts. He instinctively took Julies hand, rubbing his thumb over hers. He gave Julie a small, weak smile. "D'you have any food?" Set nodded, pulling round a bowl of stew. "Just like Jaryl makes..." He said softly. Julie grinned and grabbed the bowl, demolishing the stew in seconds. "Thanks Set." She beamed, sitting up and crossing her legs. "We need to talk." Set stiffened and hung his head. "Can't you just be happy I'm alive?" Julie looked surprised, tilting her head. "Well...of course I am. R-rie too. But...where exactly are we? How are you alive? Am I the one who died? Is this Aetherius?" "So many questions, Julie." Set began, glancing up to look at her face. "W-we're in Tamriel. You...you haven't died. We've just...been moved is all." Julie raised her brow, showing Set she wasn't satisfied with his answers. "You...know something don't you? What is it? And...And why did you pull back when I was showing you our b-baby?" "Julie...you have to understand, to me, it's been years since I last saw you. Time flows differently here. We...never age, but we still feel the days go by. I had no-one else to turn to and sh-she was familiar..." The Dunmer hung her head. "You needed something to fuck, and she was there, right?" She whispered, echoing Tele's words. "It ain't like that Julie. You were held in the Imperial city for such a long time, we thought you'd never get o-out..." "Don't lie Set. You're bad at it. I need the truth." Set sighed heavily and nodded. "Alright, you deserve that much at l-least." He stood up and walked over to sit on the side of the bed. Julie tensed up, obviously happy to have him be so close. "Maria and I. We died..." "I know that much at least..." Julie whispered, shuffling up closer and resting her head on the Bosmers shoulder. "But then one day, we awoke, found ourselves back here. It...wasn't just us, either. Karia was alive, Sottetta and Soldin too. Everyone we knew was alive, all in the same place, except for you..." "Because I hadn't died, right?" "No I don't think so. M-more because he had you already." Julie wraed her arms around Set instinctively. "He? He who?" Set opened his mouth to talk, but the door to their room burst open, an angry Breton standing in the frame. "Set. Do not talk anymore. I've fixed the problem." "R-rie?" Set asked, obvioulsy confused. "They're coming to get her and we can go back to normality." "This ain't normal Rie..." Julie chimed in, turning to look at Maria before wincing and clutching at her skull. "Th-the buzzing and c-clicking. I c-can hear it again." "Ah, they are here already. Excellent." "M-maria!" Set snapped. "Wh-why?" "Isn't it clear Set?" Maria sighed as the Bug-like Hunters burst in behind the Breton. "She'd destroy us all if she is left free like this." "F-free?" Julie stammered, creasing up due to the unbearable pain, "S-so ya gonna lock me up instead? P-put me in the ch-chair like before!? N-not on my watch..." Julie staggered to her feet and reached for her sword. Which...wasn't there. "S-sword! I need my sword...S-set, help..." Set shook his head, and retreated to a corner of the room. "I can't Jules...S-sorry." The Hunters descended on Julie, grabbing her by the arms and legs and soon dragged her off. She thrashed and screamed bloody murder, silenced by a sharp kick to the gut. Set hung his head as Maria approached. She took his hand and embraced him. "C'mon. We got to go to him as well." Some time later... Julie was thrown into a large room. It was raised high and the familiar architecture of the Ayleids told her she was back in the Imperial City. Whether it was in the tower or not, was yet to be revealed. She groaned and sat up, sporting several fresh cuts. In the middle of this room, stood a throne made of stone. and sat upon the throne of stone, was a figure Julie recognised and hated more than anything else in the world. Telemachus grinned back down at her. A statue made of glass, fit for the ugliest thing in existence. One could see right through him, and if peered at closely enough, a purple void tumbled and broiled in the centre of the statue. "Ah. Eilonwyn! Good to see you again!" "Tele..." Julie growled, standing shakily up. "What the fuck is going on!?" "I am a God!" Telemachus gloated, as if Julie wasn't even there. "I won! You lost!" "Not for long..." Julie muttered. "Give me a blade, and we can end this." "Oh? You want to end it all?" Maria asked, stepping out from behind the throne with Set trailing behind on the other side. Both of them had swords. Maria with Dawnbreaker, Set with the Pestilience blade. They stood in front of the statue, defending it, blades turned towards Julie. "This is what I was trying to say Julie..." Set said sadly. "You lost. Telemachus won, and made the world in his image. His...'''paradise!" He spat and glared at the ground. "He is the anchor to it. If he is defeated, the world will go back to normal and we..." "We'll go back to being dead." Maria finished, stepping forwards. A Fight for the Ages! "C'mon this isn't fair Set! How can you expect me to choose like that?" Julie pleaded. She was on her hands and knees in the throne room, her head bowed towards her little Wood Elf. She was growing desperate, relentlessly stalling for time until she thought of her plan... Set sighed heavily, a thing he does a lot, and stepped forwards, hovering the blade closer to Julies face. "It's either Paradise with me, or life with our child..." "You think I don't know that!?" Julie shrieked. "How the fuck do I pick. What...what would you do?" "I..." Set paused, looking like he was seriously considering it over in his head. He chuckled sadly to himself. "I'd kill myself to keep you two alive..." "B-but I can't do that. I..." "Eilo. I'm serious here. Focus on your child above all else." "Set, maybe you could be strong enough to handle living without me, but I...I'm not. I'm weak, just like Aratius said, remember?" Julie whimpered, looking into her loves eyes as they swam before her. "I remember." Set smiled, crouching down to place his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her tears away. "I also remember telling you several times that you aren't. You're the best of us Julie. The strongest fighter, the toughest leader..." Julie sniffed and nodded. Her lips trembled and she slowly pulled herself up to her feet. Her entire atmosphere showed she had made her decision. "I'm tough as nails, right Set?" "Y-yeah. Got the scars to prove it." "A few more for my collection then..." Julie steped back, looking between Set, Maria and the Telemachus statue. She smiled. "Forgive me, the both of you. But my child deserves a chance at life!" "Well so do we!" Maria snarled, charging forwards and swinging Dawnbreaker down at Julie relentlessly. Julie gasped and got ready to dodge, but there was a clashing of blades and a flash of light. Set stood in front of Julie, his blade warring with Marias for the third time in their lives. Set don't! ''Julie thought automatically, reaching out for him. "Eilo!" Set grunted, straining against Marias assault. "I got this, don't worry. I ain't letting our kid die before it's even fucking born! She deserves a shot, more than her shitty father.." ''Set...you think it's a girl? '' "Just...a feeling..." Set panted, his guard clearly weakening. "Get yourself a weapon already!" Julie nodded, slipping away from the fighting to find something to destroy the statue with. ''The fuck do I get a weapon from!? Unless...I do have a connection with... The Dunmer nodded again, kneeling down and bowing her head... The Fox and the Wolf "Gods Set, why the fuck is it always her!?" Maria shouted, driving Dawnbreaker down onto the Pestilence blade again. "Grrgh..." Sets arms began to shake under the strain. "Fuck. Maria! I thought you understood!? It's just...always ''been her!" He began his retaliation, shoving Marias weight off his sword and swinging it at her. "I...still don't want to hurt you. ''Either ''of you!" "Well it's always been '''you'! For me!" Maria snapped back, turning and sighing heavily in frustration. "Dying's not so bad" She scoffed, spitting on the floor. "Why on Nirn did I ever say that? I hate dying. The endless abyss. The...the nothingness...I don't...I c-can't go back to that!" "Rie..." Set sighed, walking over to her now. "It's better than living under Telemachus isn't it?" "I was happy here Set!" Maria sobbed. "We were alive. Together. Then...then she just had to come back. She f-fucked it up for us!" Set hung his head and placed a shaky hand on Marias shoulders. "I was never happy though, not without her. I..." "Oh just come out and say it already. Stop being a coward!" "I love her!" Set shouted out, prompting Maria to hang her head. "More than...than anything else!" Maria spun round, slashing Dawnbreaker horizontally. "And I love you!" She bawled into his face, stepping forwards as he leapt back to avoid the strike. "I ain't losing you! Not again!" Set looked hurt by that. He widened his legs, strengthening himself for the tirade to come. "We all have to face loss someday, Maria." He began. "I will not hold back. I ain't running! It...It's your turn to suffer. Its just part of who we are..." Maria shook her head. "No...I ain't dying! Not again! Never again!" Set gave Maria a small smile. "We all have scars..." "You can live with new ones!" The Breton screamed, lunging at Set, with full force. Faith I'm not one for faith...anymore. ''Julie thought, bowing her head and ignoring the clashing of weapons. ''But I know you can't die. I know you're still there, somewhere. You'll be weak but surely you can help me out? '' ''I need a weapon. '' ''Hircine...please. Let me hunt Telemachus and end him for good! '' Julie waited several moments, only to be met with silence. ''Please! Don't you want power back? I can give it to you! You're the only thing I can think o-'' Julies thoughts were interrupted by a baleful, haunting and pained howl entering her mind. ''"Don't have long, hunter. Take my Spear. Wield it and strike true in the face of your Quarry." '' ''Hircine! My...I...My most sincere of thanks. "You owe me, little Hunter. Fix the world so I can be myself..." Julie felt the weapon materialise in her hands. She opened her eyes and nodded in determination. "I will." With that, Julie rose to her feet, resting Hircines Spear on her shoulder. She turned, hearing Maria screech for the millionth time and darted over. Dawnbreaker clashed off the spear shaft and Julie took her place at Sets side, taking advantage of the Bretons confusion. "You kidding me? Julie got a weapon out her fat ass!?" Maria whipped round, glaring at the statue. "What in Oblivion are you playing at? Making things fair for her!?" "IT WAS NOT MY DOING!" Telemachus bellowed, the fear and panic evident in his tone. "SUBDUE THEM!" "They can really..." Maria gasped, widening her eyes. "I..." We can end this, Set! For our daughter! "For Lianne..." Set growled in agreement. "For a life that deserves to live!" Julie cheered, sprinting in and lunging at Maria as Set dashed off to the statue. The Breton stumbled backwards, feeling Telemachus' panic twofold. She hastily scrambled back to her feet, avoiding the next jab. Maria sprinted to Julies flank, stabbing at her knees to bring her down. She was quick, but Julie was faster, sweeping the spear round and taking Marias legs out from under her. Maria collapsed, and Julie did not hesitate to impale her best friend to the spear. She drove it down through her stomach, effectively sticking her to the floor. Maria gasped and went rigid, she felt weighed down, paralysed. Julie glanced at her apologetically before turning to look at Set. ~ "SET! Don't you want to live with them both? Don't you want to have them both at the same time!?" "Already did that, asshole." Set grumbled, calmly walking down to the back of the statue. "Face it, you've lost." "YOU WILL DIE!" "I know..." The Wood Elf sighed, giving Julie a weak smile through the glass. "It was always me who had to watch, unable to do shit, while they got murdered, beaten, raped, tortured and...imprisoned..." Set looked up to the statue, anger blazing in his eyes. "It ain't gonna happen again! Th-this fucking once, I'll pay the fucking price!" Set roared in hatred. He slammed the dagger up the statues rectum, using his rage to pierce the glass and drive the blade straight up through the purple void and out the statues stomach. "NO! HOW!? I AM GOD! I CANNOT BE...I CAN'T! THIS IS MY PARADISE! THERE IS NO DEATH!" "You aren't a God, Telemachus." Julie said calmly. "Gods need worship to survive. To exist. This may be your paradise. But to us? Heck, to a lot of people, this is Oblivion! I told you that!" "LIES! I WILL LIVE ON!" "You will be forgotten!" Set shot back, staggering over to Julies side and taking her hand. "The False God Telemachus dies today. The lack of faith, the determination of a few. It was all it took for his downfall!" Julie cheered as Telemachus screamed in agony, the statue crumbling to release the void contained within it. Maria and Set both cried out loudly and Julie dropped to her knees to sit by the Bretons side. She took her hand, Set the other and they sat there comforting her as she cried. "I'm sorry Rie. I know you're scared. Don't be, okay? Set will be beside you the entire way, alright?" Maria groaned and croaked out her understanding, nodding as painful tears slid down her face. "Aye Rie." Julie whispered, barely holding it together. "We both love you too. Always have. Always will..." Set and Julie leaned forwards, each kissing Maria on the forehead before sitting back, taking their remaining time for themselves. Julie gave Set a small smile. Her eyes already welling up to the point she started to cry. "Shh Julie it's...for the best." Set soothed, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you can tough this out. I'm just...sorry I can't be there for you both." "I...S-set I know. It's...it's okay. Sh-she'll be like...having a little piece of you beside me." Julie stammered, her voice muffled slightly by Sets clothes. "If I think of it like that I...I can get through it." "There's my tough as nails wife..." Set laughed sadly. "We ain't got long..." Julie nodded and threw herself at him, kissing her Bosmer deeply one last time. She hoped to convey all her love and respect and admiration. All her regret, her sorrow, her pain. It was all there in one final kiss... They pulled apart and Set cried out, falling onto his back in pain. Blood marked the outside of his perfect lips and Julie hovered over to him, utter despair on her face. "Oh, do not look at me so." Set scoffed, love in his pained face. "A smile, better suits a hero..." Julie shook her head, holding tightly onto Sets hand and couldn't help but laugh. "A cheesy line?" She asked, her voice shaky. "That's what you're going out on?" Set smiled. "I love you.." He whispered, before leaning back and closing his eyes. His breathing slowed down to a crawl as the shaking in the room grew more violent and intense. "Now and forever..." The world was changing. Julies vision grew dark and she sniffed, cementing this moment in her mind. If she were to forget everything else, she would not forget this. Ever. End What seemed like a few moments later, Julie awoke with a gasp. The Spear was leaning against the wooden wall of the room she was in. Comfy beds...''she thought solemnly. ''Only one place I could be. Where I always end up. She sighed and swung her legs out of the bed, standing up and crying out loudly, for as soon as she did, her stomach ached terribly. It was agonising. She fell to the floor and could hear the pounding of feet running up the stairs. Her door burst open and Jack of all people came in. "Julie! You're awake?" "Clearly..." She growled, her guts killing her. "How long was I?" "Too long..." Jack whispered. "It..." He paused, looking like he didn't want to say what was next. "It didn't survive. She...she's gone..." Julies eyes widened and she fell back on the bed. "Then...what...What do I have left? Nothing,,," "You could travel with me?" "I'd...rather not..." Julie said bluntly. Jack was about to protest, but nodded instead. "Alright...Feel better soon, yeah?" I don't think I ever will... ''-'' ''After Jack left, Julie lay back in her bed, sinking low into the matress. She stared at the ceiling for two straight days and nights, unable to eat or move. Eventually, she passed out into unconciousness, where Hircine awaited her. He did not bear good news, informing Julie that, since she used the spear, she was forever tied to his will. She would only die when he deemed her worthy of it. Being the honourable Daedra, he promised she would go to Aetherius when she eventually did die. '' ''Rumours soon began to spread of a merciless and angry Hunter who would slay all manner of Men, Mer and Beasts with ease. Some thought she was assassin, and deemed her an enemy to the country. She is now unable to even rest in cities in comfort, so her home between hunts is where she always is. Where Set, Maria and now, Lianne rest. Crovenhoft. '' Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Stories